Ask Maka
by Appleblx
Summary: Dont you have any questions to ask Maka or the rest of the gang? Why not ask them here? Don't be shy! Ask a question!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. No, Durrr. I'm not going to say this in the later chapters, so FanFiction better make do with that.

**Ask Maka:**

"Hello there! I'm Maka! I think the... um... fandom... out there really wants to know more about the Soul Eater cast... so I guess I'll answer them for you guys!" Maka said looking at her Audience. "I will be the host for this fanfiction!"

"And hi there! I'm Appleblx (Apple-Blix for short, If long, AppleBeeEllEx) I am the author of this series, the one who gives life to Maka in this certain fanfiction and answers your requests!" Appleblx says, smiling deceivingly innocently.

"The rest of the cast will come out to answer your questions if you have them," Maka blushes slightly. "But most of them should be for me since I AM the host, I guess."

"Please review to ask your questions in letter form, because I don't want to take down this story due to breaking the rules... And also can you not ask inappropriate questions, like things about homosexuals, sex, and... you know... and try not to put too much bad words in it and things like that!" Appleblx says twiddling her arms while laughing, saying what you shouldn't do.

"Please review!" Appleblx and Maka say at the same time.

The Audience cheers as the show ends.

"Now it's time for the Authors Note," A voice comes from nowhere.

"I hope everyone who reads this reviews to send me questions because I want to have fun making this and I want you to have fun reading this! The idea for this came from a Fullmetal alchemist Fanfiction, who's author unfortunately had to close it down due to breaking the rules. I hope I won't procrastinate making this! Please enjoy!" Appleblx's voice says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Maka**

A commercial has popped up. "Dear Maka was brought to you by FanFiction"

…...

Maka steps onto the stage. "It seems we got six questions overnight from the audience!"

Appleblx walks on the stage with the six letters. She hands one to Maka.

Maka reads the first one.

"This one is from MakaEvans95," She blushes a little " _Maka, Do you love Soul?_"

…...Deep Silence...

"You have to answer it, Maka."

"I-I know!"

"We're waiiitiiing!" Appleblx tries to encourage Maka as the crowd watches intently.

"Ummmm...

"Y-yes! I... DO kinda like him as a friend! K-kinda!"

"There you go, MakaEvans95! She does love him!"

Maka blushes in frustration. "Okay... next question." She picks the next letter from Appleblx.

"Okay, this one's from Ubyrai...

"_Yo Maka._

Tell me.

What sort of men do you like?"

…...

She pauses growling. "WHY ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE OBSESSED WITH MY LOVE LIFE!"

"Because fan-people like knowing about their favorite anime characters," Appleblx tries to explain. "Well, since we know you KINDA love Soul, which of the three would you prefer? Soul, Black Star, or Kid?" She watches Maka intently as if it meant life or death.

"Uh-I-I- You people _really_ wanna know don't you?" The crowd nods their head, making a big wishy noise.

"The fandom has guessed right, I guess... I... I choose Soul. He's the type of person I like... He makes me feel... special..."

"There you go Ubyrai! Maka loves Soul AND likes his type!" She sighs in relief.

Maka blushes a deep shade of red and looks away.

" Okay, this next one I'll narrate, since Maka's too busy pretending to be a rose. Okay, this one is from a guy/girl named Dimples!

"_Ha! This will be really interesting, but I don't know what to ask. Hmmm... oh! How would you react if you found out your parents got back together? Not the best but all I could think that didn't even involve Soul and plus its around 3am ...I think... nite"_

"Well, Maka?"

"I'm THINKING!"

"You are ALWAYS thinking!"

"Okay... I guess... I would de-rate my mom and dad more. My Papa... no... EX-Papa, does NOT deserve to be back with my Mama. She deserves better than an alcoholic cheater. If she got back with my ex-Papa, I would think she was stupid and I would hate my parents. If I did hate my parents, I would feel like I didn't have anyone to look up to... so... I guess it would be a bad reaction..."

Appleblx looks at Maka like she just told her tragic life-story. "That... is SAD. NEXT TIME SAY IT WITH MORE EMOTION!"

Yup, Appleblx is very hard to break. "'KAY! NEXT!"

"This one is from... Josh the Dino...

_I've never reviewed one of these Q and A things, but thing somehow got my attention quickly._

Maka, why are you so awesome and smart? Did you know you're being praised by thousands of fanboys?

:D I I'm so obsessed with Maka. -is a fanboy-"

There is a pause as Maka smiles a bit. "No, you don't have to tell me to answer Appleblx, I'm happy to share the gift of knowledge with the fanboys or whatever!"

Appleblx looks at her.

"Well, for ME, it just took inspiration and a few (she literally means 18436) studying and fighting hours to achieve my goal! My Mama told me this, and I followed her footsteps and advise to get where I am now."

Appleblx smiles, but in her head, she thought, _LAME!_

"Okay, last question for today! It's from CielChan998."

Maka reads it aloud.

"Hai~~~ Wassup Maka? Y'know, i can really relate to you. With you being rivals with Ox and stuff. There's this one girl at school who i am ALWAYS second best at! She always gets the highest grade. Any suggestions on beating her?"

"Well, I suggest to tell her you don't like her and see if you can make up as friends to fix your problems and-" Appleblx is cut short because of a Maka Albarn Maka-chopping her. "Owwwwww..."

"I suggest you take the above advise about studying, but, like Appleblx said, you CAN make friends with her and you two could be study buddies!"

"Yay!"

Maka sighs in relief. Now there were no more questions for today.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Appleblx says.

"THERES A TOMORROW? I THOUGHT YOU ONLY UPDATED WEEKLY!"

"Sucks for you! Wait I didn't mean it!"

Maka just shakes her head. The crowd cheers as Maka and Appleblx wave goodbye as the curtains fall.

A commercial has popped up. "Dear Maka was brought to you by FanFiction."


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback before:

"_Ghaaaah! I can't believe I forgot TheSilverBloodAlchemist's review! I- I..." Appleblx tried to think of a better term, but fails. "I deserve to die..." _

"_That's _MY_ line!" Kid said, popping out of nowhere and dissapearing._

"_Exactly my point... Wait! OMG KID! I'M ONE OF YOUR FANGIRLS! COME BAAAAACK!" Appleblx said frantically. "Ghaahh! I feel so guilty! I have to update it _NOW!"

_She checked her reviews to see TheSilverBloodAlchemist's review, but finds out she had 8 more reviews._

…...

_Let's just say she had a deep need to finish them._

End of Flashback...

"So that's what happened..." Appleblx finishes.

Maka slaps her face a few times. "YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD DO THIS DAILY! NOT THE WHOLE PROGRAM IN A DAY!"

Appleblx cowers. "I-I'm sorry... I... I'm such a terrible person, aren't I?" She sniffles.

"N-no! Your not! You're just a little... exasperating..." Maka tries to reasure her.

"Really? Yay! Then lets get this overwith!" Appleblx quickly gets up and gets the stage ready.

"She's so... gullible..." Maka says, sweatdropping.

As soon as the audience comes in, Appleblx hurries with TheSilverBloodAlchemist's question first.

"I'M SO SORRY I SKIPPED YOU IN CHAPTER 2 PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Appleblx says bowing like those anime characters.

"Heh..." Maka says. "

_Dear Maka,_

What is the hardest thing about wielding a scythe like Soul? And how do you keep your balance while fighting with such a unbalanced weapon?

(Sorry for the lame question, I wanted to ask something more than just "Lyke, OMG! HWo do u lyke? Isit soul! ohh I bet it is! YAY LEMON TIME!" *rolls eyes* It physically hurt to write that down. Have fun!)

- TheSilverbloodAlchemist"

"Oooooh!" Appleblx says, overdoing trying to make TheSilverbloodAlchemist feel better.

"Well, I guess I got used to carrying heavy weights like a scythe, and we learned to connect our personal soul wavelengths together... I guess how I keep my balance is that I got used to it, thats all..." Maka blushes.

Appleblx looks thoughtful. "Okay, next question!" she says.

"This one is from KanaEvans7...

_I have a question!_

Where is Soul Nii-saaaan? 

…...

Well... uhh..."

Soul comes out from backstage.

"Uhhh... I'm right here..." He says as the fangirls scream.

"Yeah... He's here..."

Appleblx reads the next question. " OH MY GOSHNESS! iT'S FROM RIN WINTERS! I READ A FANFICTION BY HER! OMG!

_Do you know Chrona's gender? If so tell...i think she's a girl though."_

Maka's face reddens. "Chrona wants to keep that confidential..."

"Too bad!" Appleblx retorts. "Oh CHRONA!~ Can you come here please?"

Chrona comes out and Appleblx leads him/her/it to a changing room, while shouting, "GENDER CHEEECK!"

Maka sighs. " This question was also one of the questions from Crona Coffeebeans Katartist."

…...

Appleblx abruptly comes out with a weird face on, as Chrona comes out after, blushing.

"I do NOT wish to tell you Chrona's gender... Lets just say for the fans, If you think She's a girl, she's a girl... If you think he's a boy... he's a boy... If you think it's an it... Chrona's an it... Kay?"

Appleblx mutters... "I'm gonna be scarred for life..."

Soul looks at the girls and girl/boy/it/Chrona and picks the next question up. He blushes redly. You see, before now, he was just hanging out in backstage not listening to the other questions being thrown around. And this question by Peppipal said:

"_Dear maka,_

did you ever have a crush before soul?"

He stammers while reading this.

"Uh-um... ahh... This is SO not cool..."

"Maka-CHOP!" Maka snatches the letter from Soul as he falls to the ground, sploshing blood.

"Well... I already made my confession about Soul... but I don't really know who had our first crush first... HELL I don't even know if he even HAD a crush!"

"And you might never know, seeing as you just probably gave him amnesia..." Appleblx notes looking at the limpish body splayed around the stage.

"Thats his problem... and I really don't care." Maka retorts, looking at a different direction with crossed arms.

"The next letter has a bunch of ….. teenage terms I don't know... so no offense, but I'm gonna skip it, 'kay?" Appleblx says sweetly.

"The next question is from Crona Coffeebeans Katartist.

_Okay, Maka? What's your favourite book or author?"_

Maka ponders this for a second. " My favorite book is The Dark side of the Moon by Rhoda Donseini!" she finishes.

Appleblx looks that book on google. "Hey! It's a google hit! You know, when you only get one link?"

"Its a private book. Only one copy in the world." Maka responds.

"Oh... no wonder."

"Now this one is from Neva-chanluvsmonsters101.

_hey guys! wuttup! i have two questions for you! qestion #1: this is a question for all the cast, but mostly kid and liz, ok how would you handle patty if she ate a ton of sugar an drank 20 cups of coffee? question #2: this is for kid, how did you get so handsome? did you know that more than half of the soul eater fans are yours? (#1 kid fangirl btw)"_

Appleblx fetches out Kid and Liz. "I think the first question will only need these two" she says.

"Well Kid?" Maka asks.

"Well, If Patty did that, I think she would mess up all my house furnitures arrangements... and that would be a huge problem..." Kid says.

"And if she did that... she would ruin our sanity," Liz finishes.

"Poor Patty, I can't go a whole sugar cube without getting a major sugar headache, let alone have a pile of it and coffee... I would did..." Appleblx says worriedly.

"And... Does the person mean handsome as symmetrical?" Kid asks. "Because if they mean the other type of handsome, my response is 'I don't know'."

"Well... you do dress tidi-ish..." Appleblx says smiling.

"I guess... This question is making me feel uncomfortable." Kid retorts.

"NEXT!" Appleblx exclaims. Maka picks up the next letter while Liz and Kid go back backstage.

"From Musicsoundsmysoul 14.

_Wassup Maka? So, my question... Is... If I moved into the apartment you, Soul and Blair live in, just down the hall as your neighbour... What would be the first thing you'd do? :D" _

"Pondering time!" Appleblx shouts in her squeaky voice.

"Well... I don't know what I'd do... I guess... I would accept you as a neighbor, and if you result to funny buisness..." Maka holds out her hardcover book, covered in Soul's and Black Star's blood.

__"Ooh! This one's from OwlCookies!" Appleblx says, holding the letter with the imprinted name, _Thieving Alchemist ._

"_WHY ARE YOU SUCH A MARY SUE?" _She reads allowed.

"Yeah, Maka! Why?"

"I-I just want to have a good reputation! That's all!"

"Mary Sueing can lead to a _bad_ reputation, you know?

"I-I'm sorry..." Maka said sarcastically.

"And this one's another one from Dimples!

_I'm a girl, and thanks for the answer so my question would be: who is the most annoying character in the cast?"_

"MAKA THE MARY SUE!" Appleblx shouts jokingly. "WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! DON'T BE ANGRY!"

"Well, I think the most annoying girl in the cast is Medusa. I mean, why can't she just DIE already?"

"True, true."

"The next letter is a response from CielChan998!" Maka chirps.

" _Thanks 4The advice! another queston maka, how does your mama look exactly? (by the way, dont listen to that other person. im kids #1 fan girl!)"_

Appleblx crawls into a corner, with the blue lines of despair hanging over her head.

"I'll never get Kid... he just has too many fangirls..." she thinks.

Maka smiles while thinking of her mother. "Well, my Mama, Kami Albarn, kinda looks just like me. She has dirty blonde hair with green eyes. She usually wears a white blouse and burgundy women's suit jacket with a green knee-high skirt and black high-heels."

"Well, that wraps up todays installment of ASK MAKA!" The commercial guy says, as the crowd cheers and the curtains go down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask Maka:**

"Ask Maka is supported by the fanfiction 'Afterstory'"

A commercial pops up about Appleblx's other fanfiction, Afterstory.

"You should REALLY check it out..." Appleblx finishes after the commercial ends.

"The first question for today is from J3NNA5AUR," Maka informs.

"

_Oh Em Gee this sounds sooo AWZOME! :) okay my question ima do the first one that pops into my head XD hmmm... oh if u wer playing spin the bottle who would you want the bottle to land on?"_

PONDER TIME!

"Well, I guess I choose Soul. He would most likely choose truth 'cuz it's 'cool'. I would ask him if he is still a virgin, because I'm not so sure anymore."

"What if he says no?" Appleblx implies.

"Next question."

"WAIT!"

"This one is another one from TheSilverBloodAlchemist.

_Dear Maka,_

Lol, it's okay, I forgive you! Okay, I've got two question's this week (since apperently we've got the whole cast involved now). Numbah one, Maka, what's the worst thing about living with a teenage boy and a horny cat all the time (Soul and Blair: HEY!)? And numbah two, Kidd, how long do you think you're going to last until your pinkies fall off due to a severe case of arthritus? I've shot a pistol before, and trust me, you can NOT shot those with your f&#*ing pinky.

Blah blah blah outro blah,

SilverbloodAlchemist

P.S. - Please don't forget me this time lol!"

"No worries," Appleblx hushes, melodramatically. "I shall _never_ forget you."

"Yeah..." Maka sweatdrops. " Well, I think it's a challenge I'm willing to take," she smiles and puts her hands in fists, as if getting ready to fight. "If there are no challenges, I can't get stronger!"

"And Shinigamis don't get arthritis! I'm just strong, and also Liz and Patty's triggers are actually easier to pull than most hand pistols. Plus, I got used to it." Kid says as he walks from backstage.

"Oh, I was wondering if that should have been my 12th wonder of the world, but I guess not. The people in Soul Eater are just too awesome to amaze people, I guess!" Appleblx chirps. "And you should stay, Kid, the fans have more questions for you."

"Okay."

Maka grabs the next letter in the pile. "The next question is from Procatboy.

_Question for all the characters_

What kind of music do you like?"

PONDER TIME!

"Well, I like classical music," Maka responds

"I like heavy metal, rock, alternative, techno, andJ-pop!" Everyone looks at Appleblx like she just said she made friends with the devil. "Why does everyone have that same reaction!"

"Shut up. No ones asking you." Soul says. "I like smooth jazz 'cuz it's cool."

"I like songs about me!" Black Star says.

"I like soft pop," Tsubaki informs.

"Metal and alternative." Kid notifies.

"I listen to pop and jazz." Liz said

"THE HAMPSTER DANCE!" Patty said.

And as follows:

Shinigami-sama / Lord Death : He doesn't listen to music.

Spirit: Rap

Franken Stein: Horror soundtracks

Marie: Glam Rock (like Lady-Gaga)

Azusa: Instrumental music

Justin: Death Metal and techno

Asura: People's screaming in "fear"

Medusa: Latin Folkmusic (The suspensey kind)

Arachne: Classical

Excalibur: The Excalibur Song

THATS ALL FOR NOW!

"NO!" Maka shouts before Kid, Justin, Asura, and Excalibur can leave. They stop in their tracks. "This is a question from AnimeGirl1220.

_I have a few questions!_

The first one is for Maka: If you had to pick between Black*Star, Justin, Giriko, or Ox, who would you date?

Secondly, Kid: how do you make things so symmetrical all the time? Doesn't it get boring or tedious after awhile...?

The third question is for Justin: If you had to pick between Maka, Medusa, Arachne or Giriko, who would you date?

Next, Asura: Who do you hate the most, Eibon, Excalibur or Shinigami-sama?

Finally, Excalibur: Can you tell me your legend? *evil grin*

Okay! That's it for now! Bye!"

PONDER TIME!

"If I could pick...DEFINATELY not Giriko. Not Ox, because first of all, he's my rival, second of all, he likes Kim, third of all, I don't like him. So we can cross those guys out. And... Why would I date Justin?"

"'CAUSE HE'S HOT!" OwlCookies(The Theiving Alchemist) shouts from the Audience.

Justin blushes.

"So... I guess my only choice is... Black Star..." She says with the blue lines of doom on her face.

"My turn, I guess..." Kid begins.

"NO! WAIT! I WANNA ANSWER IT! IM THE REAL _ALIVE _PERSON WITH OCD HERE!" Appleblx shouts.

"Umm... fine."

"Well, you see, people with OCD seem to have this voice in their head telling them to do something, even _after _they already did it." She explains. "You can read up on OCD on CNN. Go to CNN. Com, and in the search bar, put in OCD. Thats how I figured out I had it!"

"I think we're getting a little off-topic here..." Maka tries to get back to the questions.

"A _little? _Maka, you probably need to see a physchiatrist, like me, if you think that is _a little _off-topic."

"Oh, did I say little? I meant A LOT."

"That's better! You can do it Maka!" Appleblx says in her happy, high-pitched voice.

"Well, okay Justin, who would you date?"

Justin shouts "I Don't Date! But If I Had To Choose, I Would Pick Maka, Since I Am Straight And Don't Date Villianous People," The croud looks anoyed by his loud voice.

"The one out of the three I hate the most is obviously Shinigami-sama," Asura says. The audience tries to hide from him, afraid to get their soul eaten.

"My legend started at the twelth century, and what is your favorite number from one to 12, young woman?" Excalibur asks, pointing his cane at Appleblx.

"Eight obviously, it is perfect in every way. It is neither prime, nor odd. Plus I have reasons, First of all, I was born in 1998, second-"

"FOOL!" Excalibur shouts, knocking his cane at Appleblx's head.

"No, h-HEY! LISTEN TO ME! I DIDN'T FINISH MY REASONS!

-I am my dad's Lawful eigth kid, not biological, sadly, since his first kid was adopted by marriage

-And since I have a little sister, that makes me have 8 sisters and brothers altogether..."

"FOOL!"

"HEY LISTEN TO ME, PERSON!

-It resembles the color purple in my book, which is my favorite color-"

"FOOL! LISTEN TO YOUR ELDERS WHEN SPOKEN TO!

My first love, Charlene, had been in Moscow when I first met her. In Manilla, the place we met, we found ourselves as true lovers-"

"But you just said you met her in Moscow! How could Manilla be the place you met?" Maka asked, confused.

"FOOL!" Excalibur says, pointing his cane right in her face. "You can never live your dreams if you do not eat your problems for breakfast!"

"That's a quote ererivent to what I just asked-"

"FOOL! When I was your age, I felt love at first sight when I met my first lover, Jeyanna, in England. This just goes to show why you should never eat before you have french fries-"

Excalibur couldn't finish, because thankfullly, Appleblx called the set crew to drag the thing out.

"Thank you!" Maka sighs, relieved.

"No problem!" Appleblx says, gleefully. She then sighs in dissapointment. "I couldn't tell the world why I liked the number eight!"

"Why don't you tell them to Kid right there?" Maka suggested, happy to get rid of the weird things Appleblx talked about.

"Our next question is from Original509.

_2 questions 1) for kid: if u had to date one of the Thompson sisters, which one would u choose: Liz or patty? Why? 2) for maka: we all know you love soul (DON'T DENY IT!) but who else would u consider liking?"_

"Um... I... if I _had _to date one... uhh...I would probably date... um...whoever's hairstyle was more symmetrical for the day. Sometimes Liz gets her hair more closer to the right or left for my liking, and Patty sometimes gets her bangs really messy... but other than that I'm neutral to them, their both nice, and I am not really the dating type." Kid finishes.

"Um... who else would I consider liking... Maybe Black Star since whatever he does, he means it, and always tries to protect me..."

"Awww! A real live cyber teenager in love!" Appleblx gazes at Maka in awe. (Don't worry, she's always like this. Earlier, she found a bunch of High-Schooler boys talking about High-School Boys things, and she studied them VERY carefully.)

"I'm not in love!" Maka blushes angrily. "The next question is from Anime Girl Kim!

_My question is ... If Maka can tell us if some of the cast namely ( Soul,Black*Star,or Death The Kid) are gay. Because some of the fanfictions make them gay. My next question is where do you hide that book for your Maka Chop."_

PONDER TIME!

"No one in team Spartoi is gay, I'm pretty sure."

"I hope not..." Appleblx squirms, imagining ANY boy in Soul Eater liking another boy. Men and Old Guys included.

"And the next question-"

"YEAH, MAKA! WHERE _DO _YOU HIDE THAT BOOK?" Soul shouts from backstage.

"I'd like to keep that confidential." Maka responds, frowning.

"Aww... I wanted to know!" Appleblx whines. "WAIT! I'M SORRY FOR WHINING! FORGIVE ME MAKA!"

"I forgive you Appleblx! Now get off my foot!"

"SORRY!"

"Our next question is from Lovable Lil Kitten.

_I have a bunch of questions_

TO:

Liz - Do you like Kid-kun?

Patty - When did you acted so crazy? (Someone else answer this if Patty doesn't)

Soul - Is your brother, Wes hot? :3

Tsubaki - Why are you so kind? How come you're still with BlackStar? Did you ever thought of dating him?

Maka - How come your dad is such a womanizer?

Crona - Is Medusa really your mother o.o

Shinigami-sama - What's up with your voice (no offense)"

"Well, I do like Kid as a brother... You know..." Liz blushes.

"HAHA! I'M NOT CRAZY! It's just fun to act like this!" Patty giggles.

"Indeed it is! You people should try it sometime!" Appleblx responds.

"Um... I _guess _my bros... hot... I mean, he looks like me, but more manlier."

The fangirls in the audience are screaming with delight.

"Well, I guess I'm just used to being kind..." Tsubaki answers shyly. " And, Black Star is the only one who will notice me... I'm the only one who notices him. We wouldn't be anywhere without eachother. And I haven't really though about dating Black Star..." She blushes. "I guess it kinda... slipped my mind..."

"And... my dad... a womanizer... I can NEVER understand why he would hurt Mama like that! You should ask him yourself!"

"Unfortunately that isn't in the questions, so Spirit won't be coming in to answer that," Appleblx says.

"And... y-yes... M-Medusa r-realy is m-my real m-mother... but I-I was w-one of t-those witch c-children who w-werent born w-with w-witch power, s-so Medusa used m-me as a t-test s-subject..." Chrona stutters.

"That is sad... Don't worry, Chrona! I know how you feel! I tell people they must be jelous of me, but inside I really am troubled by my compulsions..." Appleblx says.

" I don't _always _talk like this!" Shinigami-sama / Lord Death says cheerfully. Then suddenly his voice turns so creepy and low the whole audience shivers. "I can also talk like this. If there was no Asura, I would be walking the world hunting Kishins with this voice."

"I-I'm kinda... glad... Asura walked the earth..." Maka mutters.

"The next question is another letter from CielChan998.

_Hai again~ i see your story is expanding. okay, i have a few question for ALL the soul eater charaters. This include the secondry team._

is your LEAST favourite soul eater villain?

2. What are thhe Most annoying thing bout your partner?"

PONDER TIME!

"I hate Medusa and Asura the most..." Maka says.

"I don't like that little devil inside me..." Soul spat.

Due to time, I'm just going to list them.

Black Star – Arachnephobia

Tsubaki- Masamune (she doesnt like him as a villain, she means)

Kid- Arachnephobia, Asura, and Noah.

Liz and Patty- same

Ox Ford- Eruka

Harvar D. - same

Kim- Arachnephobia, and supposedly Ox Ford

Jacky- Arachnephobia

Killik- Any Kishin egg

Fire and Thunder- Anyone in their way w

Shinigami- Asura

Spirit- Medusa

**-And OH! look at the time!-**

Now, the Annoying Partner part!

Maka- How he keeps on being a perv with Blair.

Soul- How she keeps on Maka-chopping me

Black Star- Umm... Uhh... hmm... That she does not praise me as much!

Tsubaki- She won't admit it, but she can't even list them.

Kid- Liz- how she keeps on being a scaredy cat in each mission. Patty- How she doesn't have any sympathy for the people who get hurt... most of the time.

Liz- Kid- His Symmetry Obsession, Obviously. Patty- How she keeps on getting her in scary situations.

Patty- Hmm... I dunno! Heehee!

Ox – How he is so serious all the time

Harvar- How he keeps on chasing Kim.

Kim and Jacky- Nothing much-

Killik- How they keep on getting lost playing during missions! (awww!)

Fire and Thunder- How he keeps on worry about them

Shinigami-sama- Spirit- How he keeps on getting drunk and flirting with girls during his job

Marie- How she keeps on worrying on getting married while teaching

Justin- How he keeps on praying to me.

Azusa- H-her scary stare!

**-And OH! Look at the time!-**

"Finally! The last one by neva-chanluvsmonsters101" Maka sighs in relief.

"_ok another question!_

maka'

why do you always maka-chop soul when blaire gets all..er, personal with him? why dont you just _maka-chop her? (though it is funny to watch)_

p.s. im so srry if i made you uncomfortable with my last question kidd! DX and dont listen to CielChan998, neva-chan luvs u more than monters! ^-^"

Kid sweatdrops. "Why am I being fought over?"

"'Cuz you're cute?" Appleblx implies.

"Um..."

"I Maka-chop Soul because he doesn't STOP Blaire from getting all over him. If he doesn't stop her, that means he enjoys it!"

"Psshhh! It's not like I _can _get her off of me! Shes a frikin _foot _taller than me!" Soul replies.

"Foot as in anatomically or geometrically?" Appleblx asks.

"Geometrically." Soul says.

"Oh."

"Well, that concludes this issue of _**Ask Maka!**_" Maka finishes.

"Ask Maka was brought to you by "Her Light Will Never Die Out!" Appleblx responds.

A commercial of _Her Light Will Never Die Out _by The Thieving Alchemist Plays.

Keep on Reviewing for the next issue of Ask Maka!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ask Maka**

ASK MAKA WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY APPLEBLX'S TYPING FINGERS.

…...

"OMG! 36 REVIEWS ALREADY!" Appleblx shouts as she gets on her computer the second she gets home. "Hmm... not enough of the secondary characters... Lolwut? Lesbo? LAWL-WHUUUHTSSHHTTTT?"

…...

"Okay, we have quite a few questions today... which Appleblx has looked at ..." She then sweatdrops, turning her head to Appleblx sitting in a corner with the blue lines of doom hanging from her head.

"I'm not lesbian... That's against Catholicism... lolwutt..." she mutters.

"Umm... okay... The first question is from J3NNA5AUR.

_I gots another question!_

Okay why do you leave your hair up in pigtails? Oh and whats your favorite color?"

PONDER TIME!

"I like putting my hair in pigtails because it keeps my hair neat. I don't like to keep it in one ponytail because it kinda looks like I have no hair. My hair is the type to get really thin bunched up, so it doesn't really look good. Oh, and my favorite color is green. Emerald green, like my eyes." She then smiles and reaches for the next question.

"I... wear pigtails... cuz its epic..." Appleblx points to the tiny side ponytail on the top of her head. "And I'm not lesbo... I'm too young to have a girl crush..." She then goes back to Mr. Corner to silently rant. "Pl-plus I like a hawt azn boy who hangs out with my friend's friend who doesn't like me..." She gets even more depressed. "Life is hard..."

"And to finish Procatboys request:"

Free: Rap (the annoying kind where they just talk and curse in rhymes)

Eruka: Piano music

Noah: Religious

Gopher: The popish kind made for little kids.

BJ: Polka

Kishins: They don't really know, they have been lost to madness

Eibon: Punk techno (lolwut?)

Hiro: Country (again, lolwut?)

Angela: She listens with Gopher.

Blair: Glam rock

Kami: Classical

Little Demon: Broken Jazz

Mifune: Religious

Masamune: Traditional Japanese

Nygus: Hip-Hop

The Mizune: Dance

Mosquito: Creepy Violin

Sid: Alternative

"Okay next question." Maka pipes up as soon as the list finishes. " The next one is from MusicSoundsMySoul 14.

_Another question! XD_

Um, i actually have a few!

First of... Soul, when you tease Maka, do you ever feel bad, like AT ALL? And you're awesome by the way! xD

Maka, How do you put up with Blair? No offense! I like her, but y'kno...

Black*Star... If I was your best friend and i annoyed you to hell, what would you do?"

"Umm... Do I feel bad? No, cuz I'm telling the truth!"

"MAKA-CHOOOOOOPPPPP!"

Lets just say we had to call an ambulance. It was a close call.

"I put up with Blaire because she helps take care of the chores... and Soul, when shes not seducing him. Y'now, like cooking and cleaning?" Maka ponders.

"I WOULD SURPASS GOD!" Black Star anounced.

"I...am...not...lesbian..." Umm... "Lulwahuuuutttt..."

"The next question... is from original509. And Appleblx, Lovable Lil Kitten said DO NOT TAKE OFFENSE TO THE QUESTION!

_Soul and Maka,_

What do you think of the fanfictions pairing you two? especially the ones with the lemons?

Same goes for Black*Star and Tsubaki, and Kid with Liz/Patti"

"Well, I think they're weird," Soul answers.

"Well, I'm okay about the regular ones, but the lemons... I think that goes against my privacy." Maka grumbles.

"I SURPASS FANFICTION!

"I'ts kind of embarassing... I mean... no one ever confirmed us as real pairings, but it IS Fanfiction, so I guess it's alright, I mean, I don't read them anyways,"

"They say I like Liz, Patty, and/or an Original Character more than symmetry... it's very out of character. I _exist _SOLELY for bringing symmetry to the world! No one shall ever change that! Plus I don't plan on wasting my virginity."

"Oh really, Kid? A bunch of times you changed that _yourself_. I don't really approve of them, but as Tsubaki said, it's just fanfiction. But I also agree with Maka. The lemons _really _go against my privacy... And True, I don't like people talking about me wasting my virginity either."

"Whats lemon?"

"Next Question from Lovable Lil Kitten-"

"I'm not Lezbo!"

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE SEVVY!

_Okay... since Maka didn't answer me properly I'll just ask spirit and also some other odd questions!_

Spirit- Why are you a womanizer? You know that Maka loves her mother right, so why did you even think of cheating? (You're an idiot to be honest)

Wes- Do you think you're a better musician than Soul? Do you think Maka's cute and that you should have her or let your brother have her?

Appleblex- didn't you say your first love was a... girl? aren't you a girl ._.? Not to be mean or anything or offensive but are you lez?

Shinigami-chama - how come you have big hands?

Kami - Why did you leave Maka-chan?

Chrona- How come you can't deal with many thigs?

Justin - Can you stop listening to your iPod for just one day!

Soul and Maka- What would you guys do if one of you like accidentally drank a love potion and fell for each other? (Seperately of course)"

PONDER TIME!

"EVERYONE KNOWS I LOVE MY ADORABLE LIL' MAKA CHAN AND KAMI!"

"Thats a fat lie." Maka says sarcastically. "Wait... did I say Fat? I meant _morbidly obese._"

"I CAN'T HELP BUT HAVE HORMONES!"

"AREN'T YOU A _MAN?_ MEN ARE SUPPOSED TO CONTROL THEIR 'HORMONES'!"

"Umm... Sorry to stop the big family reunion, but it's MY turn," Wes interrupts. "I am so totally better than Soul at music, and I do NOT deserve a flat chested tween like you."

"Well, we know where Soul got his attitude," Liz sweatdrops as Maka was close to killing the older albino.

"I AM NOT LESBO! MY FIRST LOVE WAS RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER! I DREAMED ON RIDING HIM FOR HOURS AND DOING LITTLE CUTESY STUFF LIKE KISSING HIM WHEN I WAS 3! THEN I LIKED A DUDE NAMED *censored* IN PRE-SCHOOL! THEN I LIKED THAT MOUSE-GUY IN RED WALL! THEN I LIKED TAILS! THEN I LIKED-"

Maka quickly covered Appleblx's mouth before she could say who else her cartoon and real crushes were. "Okay, we get the point, Appleblx. Lovable Lil Kitten just read the quotations wrong." She explains. "It was Appleblx who was explaining why she liked the number 8, not trying to seem too much of a Kid fangirl, so she started explaining her reasons. Appleblx doesn't like being accused of things, so that's why. But it was Excalibur who interrupted her, telling her that she was a 'fool'. He was telling her, being his annoying self."

"WHY DO PEOPLE HAVE TO READ THINGS SO WRONGLY! IS IT BECAUSE I TYPE WRONG? AM I A FAIL WRITER? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO MUCH OF A-"

Maka kindly puts Appleblx unconscious with a novel.

"I would like to keep my hands confidential" Shinigami-sama explains. "If my enemies find out this FanFiction, then we would be in trouble."

The Audience sighs in disappointment.

"I have to fulfill my duty as a shibusen graduate." Kami explains. "I feel Maka needs to learn how to live, and I thought leaving for a few months to explore would be a good opportunity for her. Plus, as a Shibusen student, she doesn't really need any guidance from me. Shes my grown-up little daughter!" she says as Maka blushes, embarrassed.

"Um... Maka says I-I c-can't d-deal with things b-because I'm n-not used to living w-with so much things t-to d-d-deal with..."

Justin was too busy listening to his music to answer the question... sorry.

"WE WOULD BE PISSED!" Soul and Maka shout at the same time.

"HAHAHA! YOU JINXED EACHOTHER!" Appleblx laughs, after the question was out of her system. " Hmm... for some reason my OCD has popped up. If The CNN article says that if you have OCD, you have voices in your head, does that mean I don't argue with myself? OMG DOES THAT MEAN THAT VOICE ISN'T MYSELF TELLING MYSELF THAT I'M STUPID? IT'S AN OCD SPY? I'VE BEEN TALKING TO IT ALL THIS TIME?"

"Um... Next question by Me-myself-and-I :

_This questions gonna be 4 maka:_

If your father died of a sudden ehart attack how woould you react?"

PONDER TIME!

"Well, he IS my father... so I guess I would be... kinda sad..."

"YES! MY MAKA STILL LOVES ME! I KNEW YOU WOULD STILL LOVE ME! I KNEW IT!"

"SHUT UP! I said I would be KINDA sad! Not depressed for all eternity! ARRGGGHH! GET OFF MY LEG!"

"OOH! The next one is another few questions from CielChan998!" Appleblx chirps. "Shes been reviewing this story for all chapters I think... I FEEL LOVED!"

Maka takes the letter. "Hmm... let me see.

_Im Liking how these stories are turning out! although i feel the secondary caharacters and the villains are unloved, so im writing some of them questions!_

Kilik - Where did you find fire and thunder and how old are they?

Ox - im not insulting you, but why do you keep those antenas? seriosly your like larxene(kh) in more ways than one

Harvar - why do you wear those visors/glasses?

Kim - have you ever thought about dating Kid? i mean he is rich

Jackie - Do you like Harvar?

Medusa - Why did you experimented on chrona?

Noah - Why do you want to collect everything? did you like pokemon as a kid? XD

Gopher - Not that i dont like you...(your my 2# in line next to kid) but are you gay? Luv you, bye!

Giriko - during your 800 years of living, what is your most memorable moment?

Justin - Since when do you like Heavy music?

Okay, im done, Bye!"

PONDER TIME!

Killik has come out. " I found Fire and Thunder while in a forest camping. I don't really know how old they are... maybe about a couple thousand?"

"Ouch... That's old..." Appleblx comments.

"I keep my twin towers to show my love and dignity for my lover, KIM DHIEL!" (Or however you spell it.) Ox say's with full dignity.

"I wear these glasses because of my sensitive eyes, and also because I can put programs in it to see secret spy things." Harvar points to his glasses.

"Uhhh... dating Kid? No... he's too OCD and crazy. Plus he's too obsessed with neatness."

"ARE YOU INSULTING PEOPLE WITH OCD?" Appleblx growls. "I BLAHBLAHBLAH-" she rants.

"Uh... no, I do not really like Harvar," Jacqui (or however you spell it) blushes.

"That's 'cuz you love him!" Maka immediately grabs Appleblx and holds her mouth.

"I experiment on Chrona because he (or she) is mine. It's more easy and efficient to use things that are yours than having to steal them."

Appleblx can't object because of Maka.

"P-pokemon... I LOVED IT!" Noah cheered.

Appleblx cannot INSULT because of Maka.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Gopher says making his waffle face. "I'M definitely STRAIGHT! I LIKE GIRL BOOBIES! THAT MEANS I AM NOT GAY!"

Appleblx still can't object.

"My most memorable memory was when I first got my weapon powers and sawed my mom in the guts with the blood splattering all over my face."

Appleblx has A LOT of fun imagining this. Literally. Such a filthy sadistic, that Appleblx...

Justin, once again, annoys his audience with his loud voice. "I Have Loved Heavy Music Since I Had Bought My MP3 Player!" He chirps

" A question from Tigerette!" Maka says, still trying to hold Appleblx's mouth while opening the letter.

"_Haha! I have a question..._

Shinigami-sama: Who. Is. Kid's. Mom!

(Kid! I am your numbe one fangirl! And my friend is in love with you (beyond fangirl-ism) we could form a club and out do all of you other fangirls!)"

Appleblx struggles free of Maka's grip. "OKAY! FOR THE FANGIRLS, I AM KINDA TIRED OF HEARING WHO'S THE BIGGEST FAN OF WHO! SO PLEASE STOP SAYING IT! NO OFFENSE! OH NO! I HAVE OFFENDED THEM! I'M SORRYYYYY! But you can say if your a fangirl of who, I'm okay with that : )"

"Well, for once, I couldn't agree less..." Maka agrees.

"Kid's mom's identity is to be kept confidential." Shinigami-sama/ Lord Death / Whatever you call the dude says.

"Unless you tune in to AFTERSTORY, which is my fanfiction, for a whole Half-A-Year, and find out!" Appleblx is lightly hit in the head by a Maka-chop for trying to give commission.

" The next question is by Neva-chanluvsmonsters101.

_another one! ^_^_

1. kidd-how lond have you had bezzlebub? what was your first trick?

2. tsubaki-exactly HOW MANY times has blacstar caught you in a bathing center?

3. liz-what is your worst fear?

4. soul- ok, so now we know what kind of music you like, who's you favorite jazz artist?

5. patty-why are you so OBBSESSED with giraffes?

6. all of you-am i asking too many questions?"

PONDER TIME!

"I've had beelzebub as long as I received my (epic-awesome-*shot*) shinigami powers, thankyou very much. And my first trick was a figure 8!" **(Lol Magical shinigami powers – Owlcookies and I made that up.)**

"Black Star... I have actually lost count," Tsubaki said with an annoyed laugh looking straight at the blue-haired assassin.

"M-m-my w-worst fear?" Liz makes a very serious scaredy-caat face and faints.

"HAHA! Sis's worst fear is 2012! You guys just made her think about it and now shes scared that its so soon!" Patty laughs.

"I don't believe in that 'cuz I'm-" Appleblx was cut off by Maka covering her mouth again.

"We _know _your catholic already." She replies.

" I like Bill Evans, 'cuz I'm pretty much a younger, ALIVE , albino version of him. He's really famous."

"Wow... really?" Maka asks her partner. "The next question is from LullabySpectrum.

_U-Um... I-I have two questions..._

F-First is for Justin... C-Can I borrow you headphones? T-They are super cool. [I-I'm a Justin fangirl /]

S-Second... Excalibur... W-Who has your favorite Meister been so far? A-And who was your first love.. I-I just love hearing your stories.

: )

Th-Thank you very much for your time.

-Lulli-Chama

[lullabyspectrum]"

Justin passes packs of his earphones to LullabySpectrum, OwlCookies (cuz she is a major fan and is looking everywhere to get them), and the other fandom in the audience.

"And, because of the audience's sanity, the crew has interviewed Excalibur privately, and here is his answer:

'FOOL! My favorite Meister has been Arthur, the Aardvark from PBS. He has been an excellent meister!'

and

' FOOL! My first love was named Tsubaki Nakatsukasa'!"

Tsubaki blushes from the crowd. "NO! THATS A LIE! I WOULD NEVER LOVE EXCALIBUR! HE'S LYING! DON'T LISTEN!" She rants.

"O-okay..." Maka sweatdrops at the drama going on. " the next question is from Rin Winters.

_Another question~ Maka, do you REALLY like Soul? If so...KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM! :D"_

PONDER TIME!

"W-what?" She shouts. "I AM NOT GOING TO- MMMHHFHH"

Appleblx had pushed Maka into Soul's lips.

"HAHAHA! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT WITH A NEEDED COUPLE!"

"CHOOOOPPP!" Maka says, busting Appleblx's head really hard for wasting her oppurtunity for a DECENT first kiss.

"GRR! The next questions are from AnimeGirl1220.

_Yay! Okay, I have moar questions!_

Justin, why did you switch sides in the manga?

Spirit, why ARE you such a womanizer? What, one girl isn't enough for you?

Giriko, why the f-k are you suck a jack-a** all the time?

Okies~! That's all I have for now! Bye~!"

PONDER TIME!

"I've Switched Sides In The Manga Because Okubo Said It Was Necessary For The Plotline For He Said It Would Make It 'Moar Epic'." Justin announces. "He Also Said I May Switch Back Soon."

You could hear the Justin Fangirls sigh in relief.

"EVERYONE KNOWS I LOVE MY WITTLE MAKA-CHAAANNN!" Spirit cries. "SHES THE ONLY GIRL FOR ME! I WUV HER AND HER MOMMY MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!"

"I am SO sorry he won't answer straight!" maka growls to the audience, embarrassed..

"I AM WHO I AM BECAUSE I LIKE TO _DESTROY!" _You can hear him emphasize the 'destroy' part.

Appleblx high fives Giriko. Then slaps him, because she remembers shes only sadistic in her mind.

" Luvable Lil Kitten, I assure you I'm heterosexual. And before you go in disgust, heterosexual means you love the opposite gender. Okay! Thank You guys for reading and reviewing! Keep it up! Bye!" Appleblx chirps and the audience claps as the curtains go down.

_**Ask Maka has been brought to you by:**_

A commercial pops up about a gun called the **XD8 **(Appleblx's favorite gun.)

BTW, APPLEBLX HAS CHANGED HER NAME TO HEATHER, SO YOU CAN GO CALL HER THAT! CUZ SHE FRIKIN FELT LIKE IT!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ask Maka:**_

Ask Maka has been brought to you by OwlCookies laptop with the really sucky keyboard!

(OwlCookies: HEEYY!)

"Hmm….. not much reviews today…" Appleblx looks at the pile of letters.

"Yeah….. Good for me and b-"

"GOOD FOR ME TOO, CUZ I HAVE TO TYPE WITH THIS ****Y KEYBOARD THAT OWLCOOKIES OWNS! IT'S MISSING LIKE 6 IMPORTANT KEYS!"

"Umm….. Okay. The first question today is from The thieving alchemist.

_**STOP BEING HIGH ON DRUGS! UR NAME ISNT HEATHER WOMAN!**_

_****_

lol magical shinigami powers XP i remember tht!

yes. ur not lesbo. ur homosexual XP jk

I HAS QUESTIONS NAO!

appleblx: y the *censored* did you change ur name to heather? thts fuzzys name!

kid: WHY? WHYD YA DO IT? WHYD U GIVE ME BEST FRIEND(appleblx) OCD? WWWHHHHYYY? *bawls in the depressing corner-san*

justin: if i poked u, wud u be distrubed?

maka: ur boring. have u even considered killing urself?

soul: y do u refer to everything as "cool" or "uncool" ?

giriko: y do u have such a filthy mouth? i hate it and it makes me want to bitch slap u silly

mosquito: y r u so ugly?

tsubaki: do u LOVE black star? i mean like, how the heck can u put up with that annoying runt?

_**excalibur: wen EXACTLY does ur legend begin? cuz mine begins in 1904 wen shanon was first born. well, i think thts wen she was born. i need to check my **__**ipod. but i lost it. lets just assume 1904 becuz 4 is an awesome number.**_

_****_

spirit: who do u consider more womanizing? u or roy from fullmetal alchemist? cuz honestly, i think ur MUCH more womanizing than roy boy over there Roy: "HEY!" cuz u actually get drunk with them but roy actually looks cute with riza but u dont look cute with anyone.

_**OK~ IM DONE! :D owlie(theiving alchemist) OUT!**_"

"MY NAME IS HEATHER DAMN IT!"

Maka twists her face in a mean scowl.

"I changed my name to Heather on Facebook 'cause I felt like it," Appleblx protests.

"Umm… Uh….. 'Cause symmetry rocks." Kid syas.

"IKR,"

Justin was too intent listening to music as OwlCookies pokes him and squeals all happily.

"I am NOT boring. And no, I have not ever considered killing myself." Maka scowls.

OwlCookies, Theiving Alchemist, laughs evilly from the crowd.

Maka throws her book on her head. "That should kill her….."

"I refer to things as 'cool' or 'uncool' because they are either 'cool' or 'uncool'." Soul shrugs.

"I have such a filthy mouth 'cause I LIKE IT HARHARHARGIRIKOLAUGHHARHARHAR."

Lolwut?

"I am NOT ugly! I just need to shave off a few hundred years and-" The staff takes Mosquito away before he can destroy the room.

"I-….uh-…. No! I just like him as a friend! Y-yeah! Black Star is my friend,~" Tsubaki unconvincingly sings.

"MY LEGEND BEGINS IN THE 12TH CENTURY-" The staff had to take him away too….

"I'M NOT WOMANIZING! I LOVE MY MAKA AND KAMI!" Spirit exclaims with that runny nose thing.

OwlCookies goes on stage and slaps him. "You DRINK with other woman! Shun! Shunnnn!"

"NOOOOOO! I LOVE MY MAKA AND KAMI!"

"LIKE HELL YOU DO!" Maka yells waving her fist angrily.

"Psshhht!" OwlCookies snorts. "Roy boy there doesn't get high while flirting with women."

"THE NEXT QUESTION IS FROM ORIGINAL509."

The audience awes from the sudden stop of weird drama coming from the stage.

"_**OMG ARTHUR WAS ON SOUL EATER! *ahem* ok, here are my questions: for all se characters, what would u name your first child? Don't ask why I am asking this. This is simply for curiosity's sake."**_

PONDER TIME!

"I'd name my child Mary." Maka says.

"Because you're a Mary Sue?" Appleblx asks.

"No."

_**LIST BECAUSE I'M LAZY!**_

Soul Eater- Son (because he's lazy.)

Black Star – THE BOY WHO'S FATHER HAS SURPASSED GOD! Or daughter - THE GIRL WHO'S FATHER HAS SURPASSED GOD!

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa- Boy- Sam; Girl- Milly

Death the Kid- Death the Kid

Elizabeth Thompson- Lindsey

Patricia Thompson- Kitty (it's actually a name XP)

Spirit Albarn- MAKKAAAAAAAA!

Franken Stein- Mark

Marie- Kimberly

Justin- Margaret (Chelsea says its ugly)

Tezca- Marco

Azusa-Jenifer

Asura- Bobby

BJ- Rumba Coffee

Lord Death- Death the Kid (That name is so overused by now...)

Sid- Kevin

Nygus- Buck

Medusa- Chrona Gorgon

Free- NotFree

Eruka- Tad

"Hmm... I guess that's enough for now..." Maka says as she picks up the next letter.

"WAIT! You forgot me!" Appleblx shouts as Maka slaps her head. "I would name MY firstborn son Anthony!"

"Oh... Okay... Next question is from TheSilverBloodAlchemist.

**_Oh smooth. I hate it when people assume you're homosexual without any proof (it has happened to me several times)! Okay, question time._**

**_Maka, why did you move in with Soul in the first place (or vice versa)? Also, how does it feel to be a female meister in a mainly male dominated field?_**

**_Hope I've been giving you some good questions to think about,_**

**_Silver"_**

PONDER TIME!

" I moved in with Soul because it is necessary for students in the DWMA to live in close contact with our partners." Maka says as if reading it from a student handbook. "And I guess I feel pretty independent being female, although there is a fifty-fifty chance you're either male or female in Shibusen."

"Maka's answers are BORING!" Appleblx groans.

"That's your problem. Next questions are from J3NNA5AUR.

**_Omg i love this! :D _**

**_Okay i got sum more questions lol XD _**

**_okay maka do you have secret fantasys about soul?_**

**_Soul do you have dreams about maka?_**

**_Blackstar why do you like to spy on tsubaki when shes taking a bath?_**

**_And tsubaki hunny do u like like blackstar? _**

**_;)"_**

PONDER TIME!

"Wh-what? N-no... I d-don't..." Maka trails off blushing madly

"Y-you people like my fanfiction? Y-you LOVE it?" Appleblx fantasizes and hums a happy tune happily.

"I do NOT have dreams about Maka... T-that's UNCOOL!" Soul stammers.

"Yeah, but you are a VERY uncool guy!" Appleblx jokes. "W-wait! Soul! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" she said while clinging to Soul's leg. "PLEASE FORGIVE MEE!"

"GET OFF MY FRIKIN LEG!"

"Sorry!"

"I spy on Tsubaki to show her how good an assassin I am! When she's taking a bath, thats when Tsubaki's not suspecting anything! That's one of the rules of the assassins, to attack when you're target is least expecting it! Doing this is how she knows I will surpass GOD!" Black Star answers, giving a thumbs up.

"I-I guess... I think I've grown closer to Black Star when he helped me defeat my brother... But THATS ALL!" Tsubaki says unconvincingly while blushing madly, like the other questions did to the other characters.

" Oh Emm Gee! Do you know what?" Appleblx asks Maka, not expecting an answer. " Sunday, me and OwlCookies went to Reno to play in the snow, and NOW I have to go all the way back to Las Vegas to see my nieces wedding! But I'm excited to go there, because my cousins who live there like anime and think I draw like a pro!" she says remembering last year.

"Um... cool!" Maka responds, trying to put on a smile. "The next questions are from Sora-Yomato.

_**I have three questions;**_

_**Maka : what would u do if u were pergo with kids baby**_

_**Soul; how would u react to this?**_

_**Kid; if that baby was symmetrical would u marry Maka and keep the baby?"**_

PONDER TIME!

"WHAT?" Maka, Soul, and Kid say altogether.

"Eww! A porn question! You people just go answer that while I hide!" Appleblx shudders.

"I-I... don't know what I would do..." Maka stutters. "W-what's with all the weird questions!"

"I would say 'that was not cool' and I would try not to imagine how they did it..." Soul says.

"Um... I. Do. Not. Know." Kid says.

"Is it over?" Appleblx looks at them.

"Pretty much," Maka says.

"Oh. Okay! Next question!"

"The next questions are from Lovable Lil Kitten.

**_lol sorry about my first quqstion for you appleblx but you did say that you loved a girl. Hm... lemme see if I can find what you said and reread it (i did reread it like 5 times and the same thing popped up in my head o.o) "My first love, Charlene, had been in Moscow when I first met her. In Manilla, the place we met, we found ourselves as true lovers-" - that's what you said or was that Excalibur... I got confused but anyways sorry v.v ... and btw im catholic as well X3 well back to the questions. _**

**_Wes - in the what I've read you seem to be mature and nothing like Soul so why in the world are you like this now :P_**

**_Maka - Did you ever try to scold Blair to not press her breasts on Soul? And if your mother was a witch what would you do?_**

**_Kid - If you don't like your unsymmetrical strips on your hair, why haven't you thought of dying it?_**

**_Liz and Patty - What ever happened to your parents?"_**

PONDER TIME!

"People can change right? And besides, I can act however I want. It's my life." Wes retorts.

"Hmmmm... I think the last time I scolded her was..." She stops. "Oh no! I never scolded her!"

"Oh wow, fail..." Appleblx points out. "W-wait! Maka! I'm sorry!"

"T-thats okay... Damn... If my mother was a witch, I would be very surprised."

"That's not a very interesting answer!" Appleblx retorts.

"Actually, I have thought of dyeing my hair... but these damn stripes still won't come out! Right after I dye them, POP! They are back, trying to be unsymmetrical in my hair!" Kid growls.

"It actually says so in episode 30," Appleblx points out.

"Our mom had seduced our dad..." Liz trails off. "And then she abandoned us." she finishes.

"HAHA! SUCKERS!" Patty laughs, referring to their parents.

"Ackhem... not to be rude or anything, but it actually says so in the manga... like chapter 79-82... somewhere there..." Appleblx blushes, scratching her head.

"Yeah... Next question by BOXN.

_**I was reading this, and its seems nice so far, would you kindly read my little "rant"?**_

_**I have problems, pertaining to you and the readers. Not huge problems, but irritations instead, mainly due to spelling, and that you defined OCD wrong. Hearing voices in your head means you're SCHIZOPHRENIC, which I doubt that you are.**_

_**OCD is, by government definition, "an anxiety disorder in which people have unwanted and repeated thoughts, feelings, ideas, sensations (obsessions), or behaviors that make them feel driven to do something (compulsions).**_

_**Often the person carries out the behaviors to get rid of the obsessive thoughts, but this only provides temporary relief. Not performing the obsessive rituals can cause great anxiety.", so lolnope CNN's definition is inaccurate.**_

_**So now that I got my stupidity out of the way, may i ask questions plos?**_

_**Soul, Black Star, Kid- Do you guys play any vidya games? Also, inb4 Ps3 haz spoilernogaems/spoiler, do you guys play the PS3, Xbox, or the PC?**_

_**Also, what game genres do you like the most. If you mention Final Fantasy (any designed by Nomura) I swear to God I'll kill you.**_

_**Maka- You seem to have very soulless eyes in the animu. Why?**_

_**Justin- You are a hypocrite and heretic. Get out of here.**_

_**Appleblx- if you like a guy, try to be with him, see if he'll be your friend first, then move on from there.**_

_**Everyone- Would you guys go to 4chan or SomethingAwful? Those sites are actually good, except for all the /b/tards on 4chan."**_

PONDER TIME!

"Actually, I am diagnosed with OCD. I DO have anxiety, repeated thoughts, feelings (or UNfeelings for that matter), I have the weirdest ideas, I have even THOUGHT of committing suicide, but since I am a good girl, I didn't, I have unwanted sensations, and weird behaviors. I have such weird behaviors that i have actually scalded my classmates at school, causing them to look at me differently. I just don't SHOW all that on this, because, why would I?" Appleblx points out. "And Also, I DO try to get rid the feelings. The only reason I welcome this is because I like to be unique. Sometimes I feel guilty for that, but it's pretty much who I am. So without my OCD, I would be a completely different person. And yes, it only provides temporary relief. Right after I'm relieved, there's always something else... And the reason why my pschia- pcy- pfft... PSYCHIATRIST! Yes! I got it right! The reason why my psychiatrist said I'm not Schi... that word... SCHIZOPHRENIC... Yeah! That! is because I'm not at that stage yet... or that my OCD isn't that bad yet. So watch out, I may become insane! Well... even MORE insane..."

"Wow, that is one long paragraph up there..." A random voice awes.

"Yup it is..." Appleblx says. "W-wait a minute! Where are the spelling errors? I-I don't see any..."

"Hell yeah! The one who surpasses God is SUPPOSED to play video games!" Black Star shouts.

"I'm his friend in Halo 3." Soul Responds.

"I don't play video games when I can rearrange my house." Kid retorts.

"Yeah, rearrange it 50 times," Liz groans.

"We like shooting games, stuff like that." Soul says.

"My eyes are just... like that..." Maka blushes.

OwlCookies had bashed BOXN for the last question.

" GHAAAHHH! I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. HOW DARE U BE A HYPOCRIT TO MY BESTEST FRIENDY EVER!  
She DOES have ocd but she didn't write all her problems.  
YOUR FACE is innacurate!  
Yes. Those words we're very stupidty like!  
JUSTIN IS COOL! He's not a hypocrit! U R for being mean to ppl! Gaow u!"

"I'M SO SORRY!" Appleblx moans. "She made me put it there!"

Justin was too busy listening to his music to notice what was going on.

"Actually... both... no all three of my crushes are on my Face book friends list!" Appleblx chirps.

" This was a very random question session..." Maka sweat drops. " The next question is from LullabySpectrum.

**_O-Okay! Thank you for answering my q-questions. -smiles-_**

**_I.. I have a couple more questions..._**

**_F-first for Black*Star... What would y-you do if I... I was the one to surpass G-God and y-you dont?_**

**_Second... S-Soul does it ever get annoying living w-with only g-girls?_**

**_Maka ... W-whats your favorite thing about y-your friends?_**

**_Oh. A-and I want Patty to know... My f-favorite anime is Giraffes too!_**

**_I... I'm still a Justin Fangirl ... But I'm s-starting to lean toward Kidd... hee...-smiles again-_**

**_-Lulli-Chama"_**

PONDER TIME!

"Well, If YOU surpassed God and I didn't, I would surpass YOU!" Black Star laughs.

"HELL YES IT DOES! Ones banging her boobs against my face, and right after I get hit by a book!" Soul rants.

" My favorite thing about my frineds is that I can support them, and they will support me." Maka smiles.

"Wow, how cheesy..." Appleblx says. "W-Wait! I didn't mean it!"

"You like giraffes? Cool! But I actually really like horses!" Patty announces.

"Umm... Uh... LullabySpectrum... I don't want to be rude or anything... but... can you stop stuttering? It's kinda... freaky... NO OFFENSE! OH NO! I'VE OFFENDED YOU! I'M SORRY!" Appleblx cries, kneeling down.

Maka sighs. "The next question is from Vampirelover310.

_**Omg love this fan fic! Ok my question is for soul. Soul we know that maka likes you but do you like her? If so why dont you make a move on her yet!( i loooovvve soulxmaka storys! They're so cute!)"**_

PONDER TIME!

"Well, I GUESS I like Maka, but life's too short for romance, my friend!" Soul answers cooly.

"Hey! remember in that joke:

_John was a salesman's delight when it came to any kind of unusual gimmick. His wife Marsha had long ago given up trying to change him. _

_One day, John came home with another one of his unusual purchases. _  
_It was a robot that John claimed was actually a lie detector. _

_When Tommy, their 11 year old son returned home from school passed 5:30 pm , Tommy was over 2 hours late. _

_"Where have you been? Why are you over 2 hours late getting home?", they asked. _

_"We went to the library to work on an extra credit project" said Tommy. _  
_The Robot then walked around the table and slapped Tommy, knocking him completely out of his chair. _

_"Son, this robot is a lie detector, now tell us where you went after school." _

_"We went to Bobby's house and watched a movie." _

_"What did you watch?" asked Marsha. _

_"The Ten Commandments." answered Tommy. _  
_The Robot went around to Tommy and once again slapped him, knocking him off his chair. _  
_With lips quivering, Tommy got up, sat down and said, "I am sorry I lied. _  
_We really watched a tape called Sex Queen." _

_"I'm ashamed of you Son," said John. "When I was your age, I never lied to my parents." _  
_The robot then walked around to John and delivered aa roundhouse right that nearly knocked him out of his chair. _

_Marsha was bent double laughing, almost in tears. "Boy, did you ever ask for that one! And you can't be too mad with Tommy. After all, he is your son!" The Robot immediately walked around to Marsha, and slapped her three times._

"YEAH! That joke! Well, we bought the robot since it was so cool!" Appleblx exclaims.

The robot comes up to Soul and slaps his face. Hard.

Then it goes Bye-Bye.

"Hehe... we won't need it anymore, I guess." Appleblx laughs.

The robot came back to slap Appleblx's face.

"He he... I guess we WILL need it to be with us. But not for the rest of the day, please. Bye, Bye, Robot!" She says as it goes away for the day.

"Next question is by Neva-chanluvsmonsters101.

_**yay! moar questions! im like obsessed with this fic now!**_

_**ok**_

_**shinigami-sama-what was the cutest thing that kid ever did as a child?**_

_**black star-what would you do if you found out that a GIRL transended god before you did?**_

_**kid-on your mission to anubis, what went through your head when you saw liz and patty wrapped up in all those bandages?**_

_**maka-how was your little kiss with soul? *wink wink* **_

_**spirt-how did you react when maka kissed soul?**_

_**appleblx-your first love was rudolph the red nosed reindeer? ROFLMFAO! XD**_

_**thats all for now but mark my words i'll be back with more questions!"**_

PONDER TIME!

"S-someone's OBSESSED with my fanfiction?" Appleblx says teary-eyed. " I-I feel so acknowledged!"

"Hmm... The cutest thing Kid ever did as a child was when he first tasted chocolate at age 5..." Shinigami-sama chirps.

Kid groans.

"IF A GIRL HAD TRANSCENDED GOD BEFORE ME, I WOULD KICK HER ASS AND TRANSCEND HER!" Black Star vows.

"When I saw Liz and Patty wrapped in the bandages, I thought, 'WTF?'." Kid says.

"THAT KISS WAS _VERY _UNEXPECTED!" Maka shouts, blushing madly.

"Oh really?" Appleblx chimes in. " Unexpected GOOD or unexpected BAD?"

"NEXT QUESTION!"

"When my Maka kissed Soul... I thought, 'DAMNIT THAT BASTARD!" Spirit says, making fists at a cowering Soul.

"Yes, my first love was Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer... It's not like I had any other boys in real life who were pretty immature or any anime characters... which I was too young to like back then..." Appleblx blushes, frowning.

"The next Question is from Pyrocatboy.

**_Liz: Do you get scared of Patty whenever she goes a little crazy?"_**

PONDER TIME!

"Of course I get scared! It's like someone... like Appleblx with a gun-"

"HEY! I'M SORRY I'M SADISTIC! JUST DON'T MAKE ME AS AN EXAMPLE!"

"is going to shoot me to bits! You just can't feel safe around these people who don't have the average mind!" Liz answers.

"That's all for today, folks!" Maka and Appleblx say at the same time. "Ask Maka was brought to you by-"

"Atsushi Okubo. Without him, this FanFiction wouldn't exist!"


End file.
